


Christmas snog

by Ill_go_down_with_this_ship (Shuuntje)



Series: 30 day OTP challenge Deamus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuuntje/pseuds/Ill_go_down_with_this_ship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn’t know if the fact that Seamus was small helped him hide somehow, but he had been searching for one and a half hour and still hadn’t found him. </p><p>Dean can't believe he was fooled by the mistletoe this year, Semaus is sulking, and Neville is slightly mortified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas snog

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number two, I know this isn’t the challenge for day two, but I’ll probably do that one later, I don't know. The challange days and the actual fics will be slightly mixed up. I really wanted to upload this before Christmas, but I failed at finishing in time and then I had no internet for a week yada yada yada. Hope your still a bit in the Christmas mood! Enjoy

It wasn’t very busy in the castle this hour, but it was still way too busy for Deans taste. Not that he normally minded people much, he wasn’t anti-social or anything. But at the moment he was trying to find his boyfriend, Seamus. Which, again, normally wouldn’t have been too hard, but it was when Shay was angry and avoided him. Shay was so stubborn and thick headed, that he was angry at people quiet a lot. But most of the time he wasn’t mad at Dean, nobody was, cause Dean was a very calm and understanding person. But Shay wasn’t, what let them to current situation in the first place.

 

~*~

 

It had all started this morning, the castle was bustling with excitement, due to it almost being Christmas. The hallways were decorated with holly, in the great hall stood a big Christmas tree, and tiny fairies fluttered through the corridors. They were walking from Transfiguration to Charms.

McGonagall had taught them how to change the texture from objects, it was very fascinating and a little bizarre, petting a normal looking stone that was now squishy, or a goblet that felt rough like sandpaper. Dean was discussing the subject with Parvati, who seemed equally interested in Transfiguration. Other than Shay who was trailing behind with Lavender, discussing something related to the upcoming holiday, Dean wasn’t exactly sure what, but he didn’t care enough to find out. If it was important, Shay surely would tell him later.

 

The corridor they were walking through was particularly crowded, a flock of first years -waiting for the teacher to arrive  and open the door of the classroom-, blocked their way, and Dean didn’t understand why they just spread throughout the whole hall, rather than crowding at one side. Slightly annoyed, they stepped aside to prevent a collision with the first year when both Dean and Parvati stopped abruptly, as if stopped by an invisible hand. Confused, he tried to take a step, but his foot landed on exactly the same spot it had been standing a second before. He turned to Parvati, who looked just as confused as Dean felt.

“What…” He trailed of as Lavender started laughing hysterically.

He turned from Lavender to Seamus, maybe he had an explanation for either the invisible wall or Lavender going crazy. Shay however was staring at Parvati with a murderous look on his face, his eyes narrowed to slits and his mouth a rigid line.

Dean wondered if everyone within a one meter radius had gone complete mental, and was just about to demand an explanation from whoever was willing to give him one, when Lavender calmed down enough to start talking.

“Sh… Seamus… Your face! It’s pure gold!” She giggled, “Really… who would’ve thought you were one of those jealous boyfriends!”

“Can someone please tell us what is going on!” Parvati, apparently just as annoyed as he was, said exasperatedly.

The other girl just pointed at something above them. When Dean looked up he saw a bundle of enchanted mistletoe floating above them, which explained why the first years didn’t want to stand in this part of the hallway, and why they weren’t able to move from their spot.

He silently cursed, how could he have forgotten about the bloody mistletoe? It was in the school every year, waiting for oblivious students. He’d never been trapped before, not unintentionally at least. There had been this time Shay had dragged him underneath one…

Dean shook his head, he had other things to worry about. He looked up at his boyfriend who had stopped glaring daggers at Parvati, to look Dean in the eye.

“Don’t you dare, Dean Thomas.” He crossed his arms.

The tall boy just shrugged helplessly in response.

“C’mon Shay, be reasonable…”

“O no, don’t you ‘Shay’ me”

“… We will be really late for Charms and Flitwick will be pissed, he won’t spare us detention this time.”

“I don’t bloody care how pissed Flitwick will be. For my part you stand here till midnight if that’s how long it takes for that shitty piece of weed to disappear!”

The mistletoe wouldn’t disappear, not until they kissed, and Seamus perfectly well knew that.

He looked over at Lavander, but she didn’t look like she was going to help him out, an amused look still on her face.

Then Dean glanced over to Parvati, she didn’t seem very trilled about the situation either, he wasn’t sure if he should be offended by that, but it didn’t really matter nor did he care. He did care about Seamus, however. It wasn’t really like Seamus to get wound up over something as stupid as this, he liked a good laugh, and if it happened to anyone other than his boyfriend, he would probably find it hilarious. But the short boy _was_ very jealous, if not a little bit over-dramatic…      

“Shay, you know I love you, right?” But Seamus didn’t budge, just continued staring at him.

He sighted, they really didn’t have time for this discussion right now, nor did he feel like having it in front of his friends and a bunch of first years, who by now were staring at him, hoping for some entertainment.

“Sorry, Shay...” The blond opened his mouth to respond, but before he could answer, he quickly turned his head and pecked Parvati on the corner of her mouth.

It was over in a second, most of the bystanders made disappointed noises. It wasn’t that big of a deal really, it was barely more than the kiss you gave your aunt on her birthday, and it wasn’t like it meant anything. But Seamus stared at him openmouthed, like he had caught him red handed cheating with Malfoy or something equally horrible (Dean absentmindedly wondered how Shay would react if they ever played spin the bottle...).

Lavender rolled her eyes, gave Dean a sympathetic look that said ‘success with _that_ ’ and took off with Parvati -who was no longer restrained by the mistletoe- to finally go to Charms.

Dean moved closer to his boyfriend, “Shay…” he said softly, trying to take his hand.

But the other boy just clamped his mouth shut, and stormed past him.

Dean sighted heavily, Seamus could be really difficult sometimes.

He ran and made it to Charms just in time.

 

~*~

 

The rest of the day Seamus practically ignored him. When lessons were finished he went to the library to ‘study’. There was no way however that Seamus was actually studying, he _never_ went to the library, he was probably fuming or thinking up some evil revenge plan, the latter worried him slightly.

During dinner, he had seated Neville between himself and Dean so he didn’t need to talk to him. Neville had glanced over to Dean multiple times, slightly confused , and tried to involve him in their conversation, with no success. Dean had later told him about the Mistletoe-incident, the other boy had looked at him with a mix of amusement and sympathy and told him that if Dean wanted help he just had to ask.

That night, Seamus had gone to bed early, without a single word of goodbye. That kind of hurt, considering they had never gone to bed without a good-night kiss, ever since they started dating about a year ago.

Dean figured it would be best to leave him alone, until he would cool down a bit. So the next morning, when he woke up and Shay was already gone, he refrained from looking for him.

 

The whole morning, he had tried to forget about Shay and do some homework, it was Saturday and he liked to be done as soon as possible. That way he could spent the rest of the weekend doing fun things.

It was hard to concentrate however, he still hadn’t seen Seamus and he was a little worried, even if he knew he was being irrational.

It was now three pm and he still hadn’t seen Shay, he had been absent during lunch, and Dean had long since given up the hope on getting any homework done, so now he was searching the castle.

Dean didn’t know if the fact that Seamus was small helped him hide somehow, but he had been searching for one and a half hour and still hadn’t found him. It didn’t help that he had no idea wat Seamus was up to. He had searched the empty classrooms were they sometimes hang out if they wanted some alone time, the owlery, the hidden alcove behind the tapestry of Rowland the great, he had even searched multiple cupboards and broom closets. He did find a lot of cobwebs and dust, even a pair of Hufflepuffs making out heavily (he never wanted to witness that again, thank you very much), but no Seamus.

So now Dean was outside, it was very silent, the only sounds coming from the woods and the great lake, were the squid was lazily swimming. There weren’t any other students outside, because it was way too cold for that. Maybe Shay was in one of the greenhouses, he doubted it, but you never knew with Shay.

In greenhouse nine, Dean found Neville, watering something that looked like a swollen purple tulip, in deep concentration.  
Dean made his steps heavy as he approached Neville, as not to startle the him, and the other boy looked up distractedly.

“Oh, hey Dean!” Neville smiled at him knowingly. “Are you looking for Seamus?”

“Yeah I am, why? Have you seen him?” Dean asked, his voice hopeful.

The other boy nodded, “He was here before, asking for… Ehm  never mind, he told me not to tell you…”

Deans face fell. So Shay really didn’t want to be found, that probably meant he was still mad at him.

But to his surprise Neville continued.

“…He told me that if I saw you, I should tell you to go to the dorms, talk about… What was it he said? Something like: talk about…” Neville’s cheeks flushed slightly “ehm… your ‘Christmas snog’ and lock the door behind you.” The flush darkened, refusing to meet Deans eyes he muttered “Whatever that means…”

Dean chuckled at the other boys uncomfortable face, Seamus was way too keen at traumatizing their roommate with exaggerated stories.

“Thanks a lot Neville, you’re awesome.”

He normally would’ve asked him something about the plant he had been tending before, the one that was now moving like it was gasping for air, but he was way too curious about what Seamus was up to. So he only smiled before turning on his heel and hurrying to the castle.

 

~*~

 

It was kind of stupid he hadn’t looked in the dormitories before, but Dean simply hadn’t thought of it, in the first place because he’d been there this morning and Seamus hadn’t. Secondly, it appeared to him as the last place Shay would hide, because it was way too obvious. Apparently he was wrong.

The boy hurried through the common room, it was pretty full due to a combination of the weather and the time, and he didn’t want to be held up by anybody.

When he finally reached the door and tried to open it, it was of course locked. He sighted exasperate, naturally Seamus wasn’t going to make this easy for him.

He muttered a silent ‘ _Alohomora_ ’ and tapped the door with his want, but the lock wouldn’t budge.

Dean wrecked his brain, searching for clues, clearly the door wasn’t locked with a normal spell. He vaguely remembered Shay once telling him about a spell his cousin Fergus  had taught him last summer.

It locked the door in a certain way that made sure no one except people that were particularly wanted could come in.

“Uhm…” Dean felt stupid, talking to a door, “Can you let me in, please?”

A golden text appeared on the door

_‘Who are you?’_

Well, at least this seemed to be working.

“I’m Dean… Dean Thomas…”

It took a moment for the new text to become clear enough to read.

_‘How do I know you’re really Dean Thomas? I’m just a door.’_

Shite. What had Neville said? Talk about your Christmas snog… That could revere to multiple occasions… But given the situation, it probably had something to do with mistletoe.

“Uhm… Last year Shay and I kissed under the mistletoe? Behind the canopy of Rowland…?”

He trailed of, his cheeks burning, god he hoped no one could hear him…

_‘No need to blush, it was a quiet enjoyable snog’_

He could almost hear Seamus’ amused voice when he read the words. Damn Shay, trying to embarrass him.

“Can I enter now?!” Dean huffed.

_‘Very well, don’t forget to lock the door.’_

He quickly opened the stupid door and slammed it shut behind him. As irrational as it was, he still hoped it pained the door. Dean locked it, all the while muttering about how this better may be worth the trouble, or he wouldn’t speak to Shay for at least two days, which wasn’t very impressing, but he doubted he could not talk to his boyfriend any longer, Seamus just had that effect on people, or at least on Dean.

When he turned around the chamber was empty, or at least it seemed so.

“Shay?” He looked around, the curtains from all the four-posters where opened, except for his.

He cautiously walked over and shoved the curtains open.

There sat Shay, cross-legged on his bed, hair ruffled, in only his shirt, jumper and tie abandoned. He was frowning but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. Above his head hovered at least twenty bundles of mistletoe.

The blond opened his mouth,

“Took you long enough to find me.”

“Shay… What’ve you… How‘ve you… What?”

“You better appreciate my work Thomas, it took me forever to set the spell on the door.”

Dean ignored him.

“Seamus, are you really mad about what happened? You know I don’t like Parvati and that I’m with you, I wouldn’t just throw you away.”

The short boy looked at him a little sheepishly, “I know, I just don’t like you kissing other people.”

Dean  fondly rolled his eyes at him. “So you brought half a ton of mistletoe up here. You’re such an idiot sometimes.” But he said it with a smile.

“Not only did I bring them, I also enchanted them!”

“You really thought you needed to enchant them?!”

Dean sighted and crawled on the bed, cupping Shays face in his hands he softly said:

“If you wanted to kiss me, you could’ve just asked. I’m your boyfriend, you idiot.”

Before kissing said idiot sweetly on the lips.

Shay grinned, “Care to add another Christmas snog too the collection?”

Dean only chuckled before kissing him again. Shay’s lips on his, nose softly brushing his cheek.

Teeth softly nibbling, lips softly caressing. After a moment Dean pulled back, Shay made a disgruntled sound at the loss of warmth.

“I guess we have to, wont we? It will cost hours to make all that mistletoe disappear.”

Shay faked concern, Dean thought he always looked very cute when he did that.

“O no! Can’t have that! We better get started soon.”

Connecting their lips again, Seamus wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. Who caressed Shay’s earlobe with his thumb, and smiled against his lips as he pressed him back into the blankets. Yes, Shay could be very jealous and a bit overdramatic, but Shay was Shay, and he loved him for it.  

 

Outside, a horrified looking Neville was staring at the door of the sixth years dormitory, that read:

_‘You don’t want to go inside right now, believe me.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you noticed any mistakes, please point it out to me, I always appreciate it. Other comments are of course welcome as well ;) Have a nice day!


End file.
